chbrp_server_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Emrys Drake
Emrys Alexei Drake is a child of Hecate and the current Cabin Leader of the Hecate Cabin. They are currently 16 years old, and are played by EmRoGa History: Emrys was born on the 26st of September, 2021, to Sam Drake and the Goddess of Magic, Necromancy and Crossroads, Hecate. They lived a happy life in New York, and at some point, their father taught them Irish Gaelic. When they were 14, they had their first monster attack by a Chimera in a bank, but the police waved it off as a bank robbery, and they weren't sent to camp. It wasn't until they were 16 that they were sent to camp. They had arrived at home to see the door ajar, which it never was as their father was a very cautious man, and little specks of blood on the floor. They cautiously entered the apartment, and noticed that the trail of blood lead to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen, they saw the deceased body of their father. Obviously very distressed at the sight of their dad dead, they failed to notice the manticore sneaking up behind them. The manticore swung at them with it's poison bit, and caught Emrys in the stomach as they turned around, unknowingly poisoning them in the process. They grabbed a knife from the counter and frantically started to swing at the monster, but the knife was unfortunately not Celestial Bronze. All of a sudden, the manticore became a little less alive, due to the Satyr that was keeping an eye on Em killing it. Em later woke up in Hospital, with an axe lying on their table, which was a gift from Hecate herself. When Em was better they were escorted to Camp Half Blood by the Satyr that had saved their ass. They were plagued by nightmares every night, due to the poison from the manticore, so they stopped sleeping, relying on energy drinks to keep them awake. Appearance Emrys is 5'8, with extremely curly dark brown hair that is up to their chin. They are possibly the whitest person at Camp Half Blood, and have pale green eyes that turn a deep purple when using magic or when enraged. Their left leg is missing due to a piece of shit Drakon Personality Em is usually very nice, but if you insult them or any of their companions, let's just say that they'll never find the body. They're usually quite friendly towards new campers, and will gladly help out their (nonexistent) siblings if they need help. Abilities Telekinesis- They can move objects, as a subset of their magic, discovered when they levitated a ball while playing catch with Orion and Cooper. They have earned money by levitating Orion, $20 and $30 from West. It's kinda like a cantrip, but if they lift too much, they will be very tired afterwards. Magic- They have the ability to cast spells, from Hecate. Curses and Hexes can leave them quite drained, however. Necromancy (mild)- Seeing as their mother is the Goddess of Necromancy, they have some control over the dead, though not as much as the children of Hades, Melinoe and Thanatos Magical Items * Caecus: An axe that was gifted to them by their mother, Hecate * Backpack: They have a bag that is pretty much Hermione's bag from Harry Potter Relationships * Orion Elio- Orion is considered to be one of Em's closest friends, and would gladly help stalk someone on a date with him. Although, if Ori touches their hair, they will fucking annihilate him. Orion helped out with Em and the Manticore Poison. * Cooper Gryffith- Cooper is another one of Em's friends, and they are pretty chill friends. Em is eternally thankful to him for also helping to save their ass. * Lily Wood- Lily is Em's girlfriend and they are in love and it is beautiful. They got together two nights before the poison started to kill Em. Trivia * Emrys is homoromantic asexual * They are the paternal cousin and genetic half-sibling of Taylor Quinn * Their favorite colour is light pink, the same colour as their sweater * In the summer, they wear a pink denim jacket in lieu of their sweater * If they played Dungeons and Dragons, they would play an Elf Barbarian * When drunk or pissed off they have an Irish accent. They also can turn it on and off * They are fluent in Irish Gaelic, although they mostly use this skill to insult people * If you touch their hair, you will either A) Be thrown into the lake B) Levitated into Tartarus or C) You're fucking dead kiddo * Their favorite non-animated movie is What We Do In The Shadows, directed by Taika Waititi * Their fatal flaw is finding it challenging to accept change * Their handwriting is basically the font "Indie Flower" * It has been hinted that Emrys is the reincarnation of one of the Hecate kids Chris killed Category:Cabin leader Category:Magic gay